


International Relations

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the zexal fanworkathon over at dreamwidth. The prompt was "past life nasch/durbe + merag where merag finds out about her brother's secret relationship with the foreign knight"</p>
            </blockquote>





	International Relations

**Author's Note:**

> http://heartlandcity.dreamwidth.org/3854.html?thread=289806#cmt289806

The weather had been particularly nasty for the past few days, with rain beating mercilessly on the earth and strong wind attempting to blow off almost everything away. Everyone had been forced to stay indoors, daily activities restricted and cut to a minimum. Travelling was also out of the question- the seas were rough, and trying to set sail would have been impossible, and reports of people being washed out to sea was increasing way too quickly for King Nasch's liking, and that, coupled with the lack of exposure to sun the past week, has left him irritable.  
  
He still has to attend to his duties as the young king to the nation, and the weather has been hard on everyone, with all the windows having to be barred and sealed with cloth and wooden planks so that the wind doesn't blow things away and mess up the castle, and so that the rain doesn't drip into the rooms and make it even colder for them, and risk slipping on them. The inside of the castle is lit primarily by candles and oil lamps, and while they are sufficient for light and heat sources respectively, it doesn't actually replace the sun itself and people of the castle, and the nation at large, are sluggish, tired, and moody most of the time. All except one person, the one who claims that his home gets even more rain and that he is used to not seeing the sun for long periods of time; the knight Durbe.  
  
He came for one of his (admittedly frequent) political visit three days before the heavy rain started upon the request of his own king, as a gesture of goodwill between their two nations. When the rain first started, they had arranged for a messenger to go back to Durbe's country for a request of extension of stay, since they still had things to talk about, and things to agree on, and so far, the messenger still hasn't come back. Durbe is worried, but has kept his spirits high by telling himself that the messenger simply could not enter Nasch's country due to the bad weather surrounding it.  
  
For the time being, he busies himself with observing Nasch with his kingly duties and observing the going-ons in the castle. Some of the servants also note that the 'honourable knight' likes to stay with their king for extended periods of time, sometimes until deep into the night. With almost nothing to busy themselves with, rumours start becoming a popular thing to pass the time with, and the most talked-about topic is the of course, the foreign man. It just somehow evolved into 'the foreign man and his tendency to always be with our beloved king' and then into 'the foreign man's suspicious relationship with our king'.  
  
"They seem to be very close. Yesterday I saw them feeding each other grapes."  
  
"His Highness has graced him with his touch, I saw it! He held his palm against Lord Durbe's cheek and he had smiled into His Highness's hand!"  
  
"They spoke in oddly soft whispers, and in close proximity too! And I do not believe I have ever seen His Highness King Nasch so happy before..."  
  
When said rumours finally reach the ears of Merag, she gives the servants, whom had supplied her with the tale, a stern glare and a small speech on how one should not talk about things like that, especially not about their king. As they bowed and apologised, she thought about their words, and then thought about her brother's actions and Durbe's actions these past few months really, and as they excused themselves, it bothered her enough that she was starting to contemplate asking Nasch about the nature of their relationship.  
  
That night she walks down the path to her brother's bedroom, and though deep in her heart she feels that she should probably put it off till tomorrow, she steels her resolve and knocks on the door.  
  
There is a crash from the other side of the door, and Merag starts and knocks again, louder, frantic.  
  
"Brother?! Brother is everything all right?!" and there is loud grunting, and  _that doesn't sound like her brother's voice_.  
  
She then pushes against the door as hard as she could, and when that fails to make it budge, she kicks on the door, and almost contemplates getting one of the castle guards to go open the door for her. Before she could, however, the door swings open, and a very disheveled Nasch is standing in front of her, looking very much annoyed. Merag peers over his shoulder and sees that Durbe, dressed in the country's clothes that the maids have probably set for him, is standing at the far end of the room, looking as disorderly as Nasch is, seemingly looking at everything and everywhere except the siblings at the door; then something clicks in her mind and her eyes widen in realisation.  
  
"What is it, Merag? It is quite late in the night and I have things to discuss with Lord Durbe-"  
  
Merag holds up her hand in the only way she can do in front of him, and he stops talking, and he's breaking a sweat now even though it's still raining outside, thus it is supposed to be cold. She fixes him with a stare. A long stare.  
  
"What were you doing with Lord Durbe, dearest brother?"  
  
"...Talking."  
  
"That was awfully noisy talking."  
  
He presses his lips together. Behind him, Durbe shifts on his feet.  
  
"I see you have been quite intimate with him."  
  
That earns her a shout from her brother, and the other man's face grew so red she could see it from where she's standing. She finds pleasure in knowing that what she assumed was right, yet at the very same time, annoyed.  
  
"Is this why you have rejected every girl who came to ask for your hand in marriage?"  
  
Nasch's face contorted to one of horror, and now as red as a tomato, and he's looking back at Durbe, who is looking very pleased very suddenly, and they lock eyes. Nasch groans.


End file.
